


A bat and a wolf

by Childofnyx429



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofnyx429/pseuds/Childofnyx429
Summary: You are sent to kill Alcina and her daughters, but what happens if you were meant to be there and yet you had history that you never knew of? what if you were returning home?
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	A bat and a wolf

It was around noon as a tall redhead opened the door to her apartment, she was tired after her weeklong mission of barely any sleep and on top of that hungry. She opened the door and the first thing she did was throw her boots off. She just wanted to sleep for a few days and take a long ass bath. She knew she did not have that luxury though on her way to her home she had gotten a text from work asking her to come in in two hours. She shook her head she was pissed she made her way to the kitchen and dug out a large glass turning on the faucet filling it with water. She drank the glass down in seconds and sighed. She went to the drawer and pulled it open it was filled with menus and she pulled one out that was from the near by Chinese place. She looked through the menu and found what she wanted. She picked up her cell calling it in.

After that she sat at on the couch with another large glass of water waiting. She had been in the jungle for a week tracking down a strange biped cat creature. She had tracked the creature easy for her organization, but the thing was she had found a whole village of them as well. She knew the organization she worked for would want them all dead. But after talking to the creature’s leader, she knew the other were different and the one she was after was a rogue. She had killed the creature like asked but had kept the others out of her report. She closed her eyes she was exhausted. A month before she had been in the hot grueling desert after a lizard creature that was terrorizing the locals.

She took a sip of the water she had not had a break in over two years she went from one mission to the next and she was tired of it. She heard the ring of the doorbell and got up she answered and seen it was the Chinese she had ordered. She paid and left a nice tip and then picked up her glass of water and took it to the kitchen, she sat the Chinese on the table after that she grabbed a plate. She took both boxes of the Chinese and dumped both boxes on the plate it was chicken lomein and shrimp fried rice. She started to eat and drink the water. After about twenty minutes it was all gone. She sat there finishing her water and then looked at the time she needed a shower and change of clothes.

She got up going to bathroom striping of the foul-smelling clothes putting them in a hamper. And turned the water as hot as she could stand and entered. she was tall almost seven foot and she lathered so much soap on her sponge and started to lather her body. She had the body of an athlete her abs were perfection along with her arm and calf muscles. She had various scar on her body some she remembers others she did not. She had been working so hard she could not remember her childhood her parents anything like that. She lathered the soap a few times to make sure she had gotten all the dirt and grit off her skin. Next came her red hair, the top was long and just below the windows peak it was a fade on the back. She washed it twice and then got out and started to dry off she looked at her eyes in the mirror they were tired and green the color jade.

She started to apply her deodorant, after that she walked into her bedroom looking at the clock, she had a little over and hour and twenty minutes before she had to go to the office. She laid in bed closing her eyes she would relax for a little bit. The room was cold as cold as she could keep it without freezing the heat pump up. She had her eyes closed. She was tempted to fall asleep but after about twenty minutes she got up. She went to her closet to pick out some clothes. She picked out a black sleeveless top and some pants she went over to the dresser picking up a black sports bra and some black boy shorts. She started to put that on then went over and picked the top and pants off she went back to the living room picking up the boots they had had it finally holes lined the sides, and she shook her head they were expensive boots but they lasted years for her kind of work she took the strings out and threw the boots away. She returned to her room and went to the closet and she opened a box with another set of boots like the old ones that were new.

She started to lace them up and put them on she went to the mirror and started the brush the top of her hair that was now dry. She put it up in a style they called the man bun and grabbed a pair of silver sunglasses putting them on. She then grabbed a wallet and keys. She decided she could go in early get it over with come home have a nice, cooked dinner and then sleep for a while. She left the bedroom and out the living room door as she locked it up and went to her car. She unlocked the car and got in as she drove off. She started her way to work driving through the city, once at a iron security gates she punched her own personal code in and it opened up. She drove through and went to her parking spot.

The good thing about it the door she would go in was right next to it and her office not far from there either. She turned the car off and looked over grabbed the black leather brief case that held her report. She picked it up getting out she went to the door opening it headed down a long hallway. She put the black brief case in a small slot so her boss could read over it and then went to her office. It was a large office that was bare it held her desktop and her phone she went over to the chair and sat there opening the laptop to see if she had missed anything. So far nothing, she looked up at the phone seeing it flashing red she rolled her eyes. It was line one which was josh her physician. She picked the phone up “Red your back”

“Yeah, I just got in, what is it?”

“Boss wants to see you after your blood work come on over and get it then report to him”

“I don’t see him till another hour”

“Says it’s important come on gotta check you out you been in the jungle”

“Heh more like jungle and then swamp”

“Hurry up”

“Fine I’ll be there in a minute”

She put the phone up and sighed work like usual, she stood and closed the laptop then left her office. She walked down the halls to the lab she went in seeing josh. He was an older man with black hair blue eyes and seemed to always wear the same lab coat and shirt. She sat down in the chair for blood work. “Right on time Red” He said. He had never called her by your real name, but you don’t seem to mind as he got the blood pressure cuff ready. He took (Y/N) blood pressure doing his normal checkup temperature, eyes, ears and heartbeat. After that he drew her blood. “So far everything is just fine Red now go see the boss” He said. She nodded as she got up and left the office going down even further into another office she knocked, and the door flashed green, and you opened it.

She went in and sat down as the black desk, her boss was an older balding man with white hair and wore glasses. “(Y/N) I read your report excellent work as always” He said looking at her. you nodded “I know I promised you a break, but we need you one more time.” He spoke. you look up at him with pure disgust “I was promised a break after this, I haven’t been home barely in two years more than two days.” you spat out. He held his hand up “Hear me out you will be going with a team this time last mission for two promise” He said.

You glare “You know I don’t work in teams either, I swear I’ll do this once and after that I’m done for two months” You say. He nodded and pushed a vanilla file toward you “These are you targets four mutants I’m more interested in you going after the major threat then the three othesr” He said. You open the folder and see a woman a very tall woman you read the name Alcina Dimitrescu or known as Lady Dimitrescu she was a mutant a very tall mutant, you look at the other files they were considered her daughters. You do not understand that but nod “So my target is the Lady fine I work alone, now when do I leave?” You ask as you shut the file.

“Tomorrow you will be going on a plane to Romania” He said, you nod as you get up “If this is not the last mission, I will personally see that I use the company credit card for exceptionally large expenses” You say as you leave with the file. You leave your workplace and go home. There you dress in some shorts and a tank. You go to the refrigerator and bring out a bottle of wine and pulled the cork off and started to drink. You take out three steaks and some vegetables and started to cut the vegetables up and get them ready to bake. After they were in the oven, you start on the three steaks you like medium rare and once they were done you plate them up with the vegetables.

You took the food in the living room with the bottle of wine and sit down you bring your laptop over and started to look up pictures of Romania. You had always wanted to visit there even go on vacation there once. You love the forest and for once you don’t mind going on a mission here. You looked at the file and started to read it over as you eat. You read for a good hour before putting the file down and getting up putting up your dishes in the sink and cleaning them. The bottle of wine now gone. You go to your room and go to bed.

In the morning you were up taking your car to the private jet hanger that would take her to Romania. you board the plane once there you’re with the file looking over it more. Your team seemed to be a bunch of young idiots. You knew you would be pulling their slack and you scoff. You sat the rest of plane ride with your eyes closed.

That was the last thing you remember, now you wake up among rubble looking around, you have no idea where you were or why you were there. You look over at the seatbelt and try moving your right arm but find you cannot you look over seeing it broke and possibly dislocated you use your left arm getting it off as she slowly stood up your head was pounding, and you notice blood on your hand from where you had wiped your nose. It hurt as well, you stumbled out looking around you did not see anyone alive everyone was dead. You could not remember them or who they were. You were finally on ground covered in snow looking around it was starting to get dark you around you have no idea where you were. Wait who are you? You have no idea either as you stumble walking you needed to find a town village anything you just knew you needed medical help.

You start to walk in the sound of running water that was always a good start or at least you thought it was. You keep walking and stumbling it had snowed more. You could hear the water closer, and it kept you going. You stumble what seemed down a hill possibly you feel the water on your face and you slowly stood up. You see fire in the distant and start to follow it. She heard screams and laughing you do not understand. “Do you smell that” You hear a voice say, “Fresh blood oh let’s find it” You hear another voice say. Before you know it your at the fire but all you see are mangled parts of animal possibly humans as well. The last thing you remember was falling again. You can hear laughing and that was it.

“Mother we brought you a gift it’s one of them nasty people here to hunt us” A blonde said. The woman turned seeing just what her daughter had brought her. She looked down at the blood covered woman and smiled “I see so this one was from the plane wreck anymore survivors?” She asked as she looked down, she noticed their blood a strange smell. “No, all dead but we did harvest their organs like you asked this one survived somehow” She said. She nodded “Shall we hang this one up in the dungeon and slowly drain them?” A brunet asked. “No Not at all bring this one to my room there is something off about this” She said. The three girls were surprised but nodded the older taller woman pick you up taking you to their private quarters.

You start to stir you notice you are in a room the lights dimly on “You have awoken I am glad of that” You hear a female voice say as you turn your head to see a woman standing over the bed. “Hello?” You say you had no idea if this was real or not “Hello darling do not worry A doctor has come and tended your wounds” She says. You look down to see you are in fresh clothes and indeed tended up as your arm was in a sling. “Do you remember anything my daughters found you in the forest covered in snow and blood” She says. You slowly sat up thinking “I… No I don’t even know where I am or who I am” You reply You rub your left hand over Your face you were frustrated. “Easy now, you have a head wound the doctor said you might remember in time, but you need to heal” She said. You nod as you look around “Uh this is embarrassing but who are you?” You ask. The woman smiled “I am Alcina Dimitrescu most people call me Lady Dimitrescu, but you may call me Alcina” She replied you nod “I, I don’t know what you can call me I guess anything” You say.

She seemed to smile “Are you comfortable I had to get clothes from my daughters to fit you” She spoke, you nod “Yes but how did I get here the last thing I remember was a fire” You say. Alcina smiled “You seemed to have been in a plane crash and she found the fire my daughters were using to cook meat with they had went to check on the plane crash when they found you on the way back. I am sorry to tell you this, but you are the only one who seemed to survive” She said frowning slightly. You nod as her name runs through her head “Your name it seems familiar, but I don’t’ know where from” You say as you look down.

“When you speak to your daughters tell them thank you for me for the clothes and such” You say as you look around the room it’s nice kept and then her eyes land on Alcina again her gold eyes were beautiful “Uh your eyes their beautiful your husband must adore them” You say as you look down at the bed. You hear her laugh “Oh you are quite the charmer darling, but I do not have a husband nor would want a man I’m more into women like you” She winks. You blush you might know who you were, but this woman was incredibly beautiful, and you did know you liked women. With that you smile as you hear a knock on the door “Enter” Alcina says.

You look over noticing it was a maid with a plate of food she seemed scared but said nothing “Ah, your dinner has arrived lovely, after that I will give you some pain medication to help with the pain you must be in darling” Alcina said. Alcina took the tray and from the maid who scurried off and smiled. “I was unsure what you drank so I ordered you a nice pot of tea” She says. You nod as you sat back a little, you know your right-handed so dinner would be interesting. Alcina sat in a chair next to the bed and started to cut up the steak and vegetables. Your mouth was watering the food smelled so good. You watch as Alcina pours a cup of tea and holds it up to your lips where you take a sip, you smile the warm substance felt good.

Then something surprised you, Alcina started to feed you it was a thoughtful gesture and you liked it using your left arm would have been disastrous. When the food was all gone and most of the tea you hear a pill bottle and then two pills are handed to you. You take them and drown them down with the last of the tea. Another knock comes on the door and you are curious “Yes?” Alcina says “Mother, you have a phone call” You hear a female voice say. You recognize that voice from earlier, “Tell them I will be there in a moment darling” She says. Alcina turns to you and smiles “Try and get more rest I will back later to check on you” She says as she gets up bringing the tray with her and leaving. You lay back down and close your eyes. The pain pills seemed to already be kicking in you find a comfortable position and fall asleep.

_Running you were running but not like a human on four legs and what you could tell you were not noticeably big. “Get that pup don’t let it escape” You hear a man say and you just run faster. Darting in between bushes and under roots. You can tell you are in a forest and running from someone you keep running before rolling down a hill. You hit something with a thud and look up you sees a tall lady wait was that Alcina. “Leave the pup alone” She yells. You cower in fear and can hear the shots of guns going off and you bolt. You remember seeing this forest. It was the same you had passed through earlier with what light had remained, you hear men hollering and the next thing you feel in a net trapped over you._

You wake up startled your eyes slowly adjust and you notice you are at the window. The window is open, and snow is blowing in you look around and noticed snow on the floor. Fuck how long had you been standing there; it must have been a while since the room was freezing. And there was a nice thin layer of snow on the floor. You hear the door open, and you turn back its Alcina she looks surprised to see you up and on top of that the window open. “Darling are you alight?” She asks concerned as she walks over and closes the window. You feel as frozen on the spot as cold as the floor feels “Honestly I woke up standing here” You say as you look down rubbing your face. “Ah sleep walking, you’re alright come lay down your as cold as winter itself” Alcina replies softly.

You nod and you walk back to the bed getting in closing your eyes. “I’m sorry if I’m disturbing you” You say, Alcina chuckles “Of course, not I came to check on you I’m a night owl and wanted to check on you before I went to bed.” She replies. You nod “Something bothering you?” Alcina asked taking a seat next to you on the bed. “I had a strange, yet familiar feeling dream is all” You reply trying to get comfortable. “Go on tell me” She replies. “I was running in the forest from people men I think but I was tiny and called pup I remember it was like I was a wolf pup” You reply, “You were in the dream and I woke up in front of the window that was wide open” You say with a sigh. You look over and Alcina looks a bit shocked “How peculiar you should get some sleep I will check on you tomorrow night the maids will check on you in the morning” She says.

You nod and closes your eyes as you hear humming come from Alcina and it lulls you to sleep. Alcina watches for a moment before getting up and leaving. She goes to the foyer and sees her daughters “Did you find anything at the wreckage that could help girls?” they nod and hand her a brief case and smiles “Good girls, now go play in the woods before you go to bed Mother has business to conduct” She says. She goes into a room and looks through the brief case she can tell just by sent it is yours.

She sees the file opening it and frowns seeing the information but smiles seeing a laptop. She brings it out of the bag and started to unlock it seeing your personal files “So your (Y/N) interesting and you came to kill me and my girls.” She says aloud she keeps looking through the files finding the organization name. She picks up a phone “Mother Miranda, Yes I know it’s late, but I have an update on my guest they seem to be working with that said organization that well that idiot couldn’t deal with. Problem? I think my solution is in front of me from a plan much older. You see they maybe what I have been searching for in the near by woods, yes, a wolf. If this is correct, then we will have our army. Send over gyver tomorrow, I want to find out her files” She hangs up the phone and turns the laptop off.

In the morning you wake up and for once you feel refreshed after sleep. you swing their legs over the bed and stand. You decided to see how bad they look in the mirror. You frown there’s multiple bandages on your nose and a few on your head and a black right eye. you shrug and decides to get some breakfast. As you open the door you look around and see the stairs as you go down them you see a maid at the end. They look up and smile “Honored guest please follow me Breakfast is this way, also Lady Dimitrescu has given you access to the castle the only part you are not allowed to go in is down below where the wine is kept” She said.

You nod and smile as you are taken to a small table, a pot of coffee is waiting and a large plate of eggs and various types of meats that are piled high. Your mouth waters you are starving, and you start to eat and sip the coffee. After about fifteen minutes the huge plate of food and the coffee is gone. You smile stand up the maid from earlier comes over “Is there anywhere you would like to go?” She asked. You think a long moment and nod “Crazy but is there a library here?” You ask. The maid nods and asks you to follow her and you pass by what looks like a grand dinning hall and a ball room. Down a little further she opens the door, and you smile the library is just as grand.

You look at the various books and decides to find one about the history of the family, finding one you sit down and open the book and start to read. After a while you get bored and shuts the book putting it back in place. You leave the library and head back to the bedroom you are hurting bad. Once in the bedroom you find the pill bottle and get a pill and getting some water swallowing it. You lay back down closing their eyes it hurt so bad. You have no idea if you had ever been in this much pain before. As the painkiller slowly takes effect your eyes close falling asleep

_You are in a cage but bigger you think around the age of nine or ten you see two men talking one with a lab coat and the other in a suit. “Red has made progress you were right this is the wolf shifter we thought went out long ago.” The man in the lab coat says. You recognize him and his voice but cannot recall a name. “Wipe their memories implant false ones and the training exercises, we use a mutant to hunt mutant. Keep a level on her blood as well to see just how far it will mutate” The other man says. You recognize his voice as well but not a name. Then you are in front of the man in the suit he’s talking about another mission. Romania and then Alcina Dimitrescu and her daughters. You were to kill them._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone that has read this, I hope you have enjoyed this my my first true reader in writing. I hope you stick around for more, I love comment of all kinds so please comment and subscribe. I will try to up date every Monday or at least once a week. ^^ thank you for reading


End file.
